


When Two Hearts Collide

by EchoGalen



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, because who doesn't love those things?, oops my hand slipped, we'll see where it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: Lauren Lewis is a first year student at the famed Marquis University. Riding a full scholarship, she was still surprised to be given a room all to herself. That was until a very rambunctious woman going by Tamsin kicked down the door and made herself comfy. It probably didn't help there's only one king sized bed, and the squatter has her eyes on the prize.(I really don't know where this is gonna go. Just harmless fun at first, maybe finding a bigger plot/putting it into the LG universe with fae and such later. Who knows, I certainly don't. But I hope you enjoy it for what it is!)





	1. So it Begins

“No, you don’t understand,” Lauren Lewis said, looking to her counselor with clear agitation, “the room only has one bed.”

The curly red head before her was not an elderly woman, but one maybe in her thirties based off of the lack of wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled back at the student. It was a faux simper, one that she probably used on every first year that walked into her office with what she deemed a mild complaint. Her round glasses slid down her long nose as she stared over the rims, looking Lauren over once before adjusting them. “Ms. Lewis, the room that you have been approved for was sent in your paperwork.”

“Yes, I understand that, but it didn’t say anything about another person staying with me.”

“Ah,” the counselor said, sounding more and more like a lawyer with each passing minute, “but in the fine print it does state that first years do not get solitary accommodations whilst on campus grounds. You will also see that any room assigned to a student is subject to change at any time before the semester begins. Seeing as these changes were made one week ago, nothing can be done. Unless, of course, you wish to forfeit your room...”

Lauren looked up at the ceiling in her nervous tick, putting up her hand as if to dismiss the notion. “No, no, it’s fine. I’m sure my _roommate_ won’t have a problem with only one bed either.”

The plaque in front of the redhead read: Susan Beezle and Lauren was having quite a bit of fun rhyming the unfortunate last name. As she got up from her seat, grabbing her suitcase and coat, Susan happily said her goodbyes before going back to her paperwork. Lauren wasn’t above cursing the woman within the confines of her mind, but she continued smiling absently whenever she made awkward eye contact with someone. She didn’t understand how a school like the Marquis University could be so lax with student issues, and as she got outside and into the brisk air of fall she took a languid breath to calm herself.

The university was one of the most prestigious around, causing an amalgamation of many different cultures, and the wealth the place had did not go unnoticed. Everything about the school was practically screaming fortune and if the new looking marble floors didn’t give it away, it was definitely the obvious renovated quad and living areas. When Lauren had stepped foot into the room for the first time, she almost ran out screaming, thinking she must have been accepted into the wrong school. There was no possible way she could have gotten a full scholarship to a place that gave her a room her first year, whilst also handing her a room that had never been lived in. Well that’s what she thought, anyways, when she walked into the space that was even bigger than a masters in a normal apartment. It was like she was living in a proper house with the size of the place, and she was sure three people at least could live comfortably there. She didn’t expect that she would have to be sharing a bed with one as well, however, nor did she understand with all that space why they had only given the room one large king sized bed. With all the money being thrown into the school, Lauren could not understand why her moving out of the room or getting another was such an issue.

The first year trudged her way through the quad, the last minute sorority houses and clubs screaming out their proposals to join, as well as showing off what that specific place could do. The gymnastics team caught her eye, but it was more so due to their flexibility than what they were trying to sell. She smirked as she passed them, fending them off just barely, before passing a chess club. That would have been more up her alley as she enjoyed playing a game or two when it was for fun, but the look on the faces of every boy that eyed her wasn’t appealing in the least. Lauren hadn’t joined any clubs for her first year, attempting instead to focus on studies so she did not lose her scholarship. A part of her wished she had joined, but she was sure the workload she would give herself would be efficient enough and keep her busy throughout the afternoons.

After making it through the quad without being mauled by the remaining houses, Lauren found herself at building B13. It was a large building, like everything else on the campus, and on her second time walking inside it was still as pristine as it was the first time she had entered. Marble flooring coated this building too, and the walls were unscathed of multiple wear and tears that naturally occurred over the years. When the doors were closed it was eerily silent even with giggling and screaming matches from the girls inside the rooms, making Lauren think they were possibly sound proofed for easier living. She hadn’t checked the shower area yet, as her bedroom had its own toilet set up behind a reinforced wooden door, but she was sure it would be equally impressive.

Reaching the door at the very end of the first hall, the first year sighed and placed her luggage next to her as she rummaged in her pocket for the keys. Along with every room being soundproofed, they all had individual locks on them as well, making this one of the most secure campuses she had seen when applying for colleges. For all intent and purposes the school should have been amazing, and her first day there should have gone without a hitch. Should have, anyways. Her heart almost stopped as the door suddenly opened, causing a gust of air to lift small strands away from Lauren’s face, as she came face to, well, chest with whoever was inside. She replaced her keys in her pocket as she looked up, realizing the woman in front of her was not actually that much taller than she, but began to blush when she saw the expression on the others face. Her perfectly manicured brow was raised, a smirk graced her features, and her light blonde hair was pulled back tight into a bun.

“See something you like?”

If it was possible Lauren blushed even harder, trying to stammer out that she was naturally looking downward to unlock the door, but failing miserably. She didn't have time for her words to catch up to her brain before the taller woman was pushing past her, walking down the long hallway and out of the building. She wore an appropriate green leather jacket matched with skinny jeans and boots, and it took Lauren a moment to realize she might have just met her new roommate.

“Good one, Lo,” she whispered to herself before coming to another realization. She awkwardly handled her luggage into the room before closing the door behind her. Displeasure and irritation ripped at her heartstrings as she saw that all around her the roommate had completely taken over the room. Where once was pristine white walls now hung Valhalla and Metallica posters, as well as most of the space being filled with clothes and accessories. Lauren was not amused at a blue vibrator being left on the stand next to the bed, suspiciously eyeing the sheets as she did a once over of the room. Granted she had not brought much with her, but she also didn't expect her entire room to be filled with heavy grunge and the belongings of another.

Lauren took one more moment to let her predicament sink in before going about uncovering her own artwork that had been too large to carry to the counselors office. She had two paintings depicting the woman's body as well as a simple puzzle looking metal box. Begrudgingly she placed one painting on the wall closer to the bed, and the other smack in the middle of the two band posters before removing the roommates strewn clothes from the dresser to place the box. She was only away for thirty minutes, and yet this woman had managed to accomplish completely decimating the room! Lauren wondered if she could at least trade rooms with another student while she began organizing everything around her. A nervous habit of hers, one of the better ones, she rather hoped the woman wouldn't mind seeing as she had left them everywhere to begin with.

By the time the light blonde came back to the room, approximately twenty-nine minutes later Lauren was sure to account after looking at a clock, the first year had folded half of the room filled with clothes as well as neatly placing valuables in order of what she perceived to be importance. When she heard the door open, she practically jumped, swiftly turning around and folding her hands behind her back. The expression on the lighter blonde's face didn't seem too impressed with Lauren's hard work, but instead she looked rather pissed.

“I guess we're stuck with each other,” she said nonchalantly.

“Beg pardon?”

Almost transparent green orbs hit brown ones as the woman folded her arms. “You know I kinda respect that you already went to Susan B. Antho-twat before I did. If I was stuck in this lame room with one bed with someone I didn't know, I would do the same. Oh wait.” Her smirk went from ear to ear and she seemed rather pleased with herself.

It didn't take a rocket scientist, or Lauren to figure out the woman had left to try to get the room to herself. Not that Lauren could be mad about it since she had tried to do the exact same thing moments before. She didn't expect to be praised for it either, but their mutual disdain for their counselor might just be a common ground they could share. It made her slightly giddy at the opportunity of becoming friends, or at most being able to set a common ground so the room could stay slightly... cleaned.

That thought didn't last long.

“Tamsin,” the woman said simply before jumping onto the bed and flipping onto her back. She placed her hands behind her head, watching Lauren intently before barking, “If you touch my clothes again, I'll feed you that hand, k.”

Even Lauren knew that was in no ways a question, but she smiled right back and shrugged her shoulders at the newly named blonde. “Well maybe then we can set some ground rules.”

“See this is the part where I say something like 'eat a sack of tits' or something equally witty to make you back off. We'll fight for a little while before you inevitably give in to your new life here, and realize that little mound was a perfect sleeping spot you ruined for yourself.”

Lauren balked, looking at the small corner next to the dresser where the clothes had been predominantly piled in. “You cannot be suggesting I sleep on the floor!”

“Oh I'm not just suggesting it, hotpants.” Tamsin closed her eyes, making herself snug in the large bed as if the conversation was over.

It took her a moment, but the dirty blonde moved to the end of the bed, going to slap Tamsin's boots but thinking against it. Instead she kept her arms down at her sides in the least threatening position possible. “Okay... I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

“So you didn't mean to start this off by looking at my rack? What a shame.”

Closing her eyes and counting to ten, Lauren tried again, “It's a large enough bed for both of us. We could just... share.”

That, at least, caused an eye to open before Tamsin's gaze fell on her. “I don't share.”

“Then learn!”

Tamsin raised up, swinging her body so that she was on her knees and hands, inside of Lauren's very personal space. She looked her up and down before drawing in a languid breath. “I think this is going to be the start of a _hellish_ relationship.”

Without breaking eye contact, bending slightly to be more at eye level with her, Lauren replied, “Now that is something even I can agree on.”

“Then let it begin...”

 

 


	2. A Long Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed at Marquis University, and Tamsin hasn't gotten any better. Vibrators, weird exes, and... zombies?

The first week living with Tamsin was quite a struggle. The workload Lauren had was far more than she had anticipated, and whenever she would try to do her homework in the room, there was Tamsin eating chips loudly in bed or listening to murder podcasts. Whenever she did the latter, she would always creepily stare at Lauren until the first year sighed heavily, grabbed her belongings, and walked to the library. When those nights happened, Lauren realized that even with the pristine school in the daylight, walking around in the dark was still unnerving. At one moment she actually thought she saw a human with tapetum lucidum, the reflective layer behind animal eyes, which made her promptly clutch her belongings further to her chest and walk faster.

Whenever she would come back to the room, Tamsin was still very much awake with the sheets hiked high on her knees, the blue vibrator nowhere to be seen. Oh it was heard alright, and the lighter blonde had no problem utilizing the sound proofing of the rooms. The first time Lauren had walked in on Tamsin’s… playtime, immediately upon opening the door a wave of moans hit her ears, but the momentum she already had to push open the door would not dissipate, and there she was awkwardly standing inside the doorway. Tamsin didn’t stop, never breaking eye contact as she found her release, taking a few moments to herself before replacing the vibrator in its spot on the side table and walking to their bathroom. Lauren had closed her eyes as soon as the heavy wooden door closed, before gulping down a wad inside her throat. When nights like that happened, Tamsin was a bit more cuddly, actually wrapping her hand around Lauren’s midsection instead of sleeping away from her.

Lauren had made it very clear the first night she wasn’t going to sleep on the floor, to which Tamsin just shrugged and breathed laughter. The first year wasn’t giving up, and she had flicked her eyes the very first night and moved away from the bed. Tamsin laid back down, taking up practically the entire thing with how she splayed her legs, and she watched as Lauren left to shower. When she came back, the light blonde was fake sleeping- who slept with their boots on!- before she felt a warm body come up next to her. Light green orbs peered out from half closed lids to see Lauren, who was still acting as if Tamsin had really been sleeping, crawling carefully into bed. The woman lifted the blanket as far as she could before shimmying her way in, a large shirt and Spock pajamas the only thing adorning her. Tamsin hadn’t been kind, barely leaving any covers to the woman as she slept on top of them, but as the week progressed she would slowly allow Lauren to grasp more and more for a better night sleep.

It was strange sharing a bed with a roommate, Lauren found, not because they were two women and they didn’t know each other, but because at every turn Tamsin pushed her away. There was no communication among them, and when Lauren would try to have a civil conversation, the other would make some crude joke and keep on her merry way. So when Lauren entered the room after her physics class ended for the night, she should have known something ridiculous was going to happen. She expected another vibrator incident, or the clothes to be stacked high in the corner again. What she did not expect was voices yelling at each other as she opened the door. The sound proofing was exceptional, making it so that Lauren hadn’t even heard muffled arguments before she opened the heavy door, but it also wasn’t helping since she had just walked in on a heated fight.

The woman stood there and waved awkwardly as both women looked her over. Tamsin sighed heavily, shaking her head and looking to the ceiling as if to ask a higher power for strength. The one she did not know looked to Tamsin with a glare before walking over to Lauren. She didn’t move, and the woman folded her arms, barking out, “Well?”

“Oh, right,” Lauren said, getting out of the way and standing off to the side.

“This isn’t over, Tam-Tam.”

“Oh, Stacy, you should really get those roots done. Makes all authority fly out the window.”

The woman named Stacy’s face went red before she turned on her heels and left in a huff. No explanation was immediately given when Tamsin took up her position on the bed, while Lauren closed the door. She looked to the lighter blonde in hopes they would talk, but it didn’t seem like any answers would come.

Lauren waved her hands toward the door after placing her books and backpack down. “Do you want to, oh I don't know, discuss this?”

“Not really,” Tamsin breathed, hopping onto her back.

“Well it’s time to start talking! Bringing a scorned lover back to the room is-”

Tamsin burst out laughing, sitting up and looking to Lauren with amusement in her gaze. “Stacy is definitely not my girlfriend. You are really shit reading a room, doc.”

It wasn’t like Lauren’s reason at being at the university was a secret, she had many classes that were required to become a doctor, as well as books received from her brother in the make-shift bookcase on the dresser. But for some reason, seeing as Tamsin had not cared to ask her profession or would let Lauren ask why she was there for this entire time, it made anger bubble inside Lauren’s stomach and throat. “Well maybe I just can’t stand my room being used as your personal dumping ground.”

“Well too bad it’s not your room.”

“Well too bad you’re the worst roommate to ever walk the planet!”

Tamsin got off the bed, moving dangerously close into Lauren’s space. Her face was tight with anger and she hissed, “Well too bad you shouldn’t even exist!”

Lauren didn’t know why that hurt so much, or why someone she didn’t know would say something so existential, but any anger that was left in her system promptly dissipated. She could feel tears threatening to spread down her cheeks, and before her eyes watered and reddened too much she turned and walked briskly out the door. She didn’t see Tamsin’s hand try to catch her arm, nor did she see the woman standing ominously in the shadows as she got out of the building. When Lauren got outside she sucked in the cool air and felt the heat from her anger completely subside. She walked aimlessly, letting the tears fall, before finding a bench a ways from the building surrounded in darkness but for one light that perfectly surrounded where she sat.

In that moment she remembered her older brother, and how her parents always told her they had actually wanted him. In a way Tamsin was right- her entire existence should have never even came to be. Even with all their protection, her mother still got pregnant with her, and with all the ways they had tried to get rid of her, Lauren stayed. Her brother was the only kind one, taking her out of the house when her parents fought over the little demon that was her, and instead showed her happy things. They rode their bikes and played on the swings, found secret temples and played cops and robbers. The disconnect of her life was like a giant hole in her chest, and unbeknownst to Tamsin she had brought it all back with one simple sentence. How stupid was the human brain, she thought bitterly.

Her crying session was cut short not by Tamsin, but by another slightly familiar voice. “Tamsin was always good at making pretty girls cry.”

Lauren sniffled, wiping away her tears before seeing the blonde from earlier step into the light. She chuckled humorlessly before replying, “Stacy, right?”

“Yep, that’s me. May I?”

“Yes, of course.” Stacy sat beside Lauren gently, a concerned expression on her face as she looked her over. Without warning, the woman moved her hand to caress Lauren’s face. Moving away slightly she asked, “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, just an eyelash.” The moment sank into the chill of the air before she continued, “You know it wasn’t a coincidence Tamsin was roomed with you. I see it all the time: a fresh first year coming onto campus with hopes and dreams, elated for their future. Only to have it dashed away from them when they realize they are roomed with the worst roommate on the planet.” Stacy smiled kindly, though Lauren thought she saw something sinister in her eyes. She pointed out into the darkness and said, “Just look at all those faces devoid of emotion and care. That’s Tamsin’s doing.”

Confused, Lauren followed where Stacy had pointed into the shadows of the night, only to have her heart drop into her stomach and a scream rise in her throat. Groaning and shuffles filled the air around them as the grayed faces of young adults made their way slowly into the light. They looked like zombies, varicose veins dancing across their faces and forearms, their clothes dirty as if they had been sleeping in the ground. Their moans filled Lauren’s ears, stirring her to try to jump up and run, but her body wouldn’t move. Stacy’s arm was around her shoulder, even with the awkward position Lauren could feel more weight than should be pushing her downward to keep her planted on the bench. The zombies were coming closer and closer, one with sandy brown hair in the lead that reminded her of her brother. She tried to scream but a hand was clamped over her mouth.

“This is what Tamsin causes,” Stacy hissed. Her mouth was close to Lauren’s ear, and she could feel the woman’s tongue lick her neck. “The same will happen to you if you stay.”

Lauren closed her eyes tight, trying to wake from the nightmare. There was only one explanation, only one cause to why this was happening, and it must have been because she had fallen asleep after the fight instead of going out, making her dream all of this up. It didn’t matter what it was, all she had to do was get out of it! Something sliced through the air, and Lauren opened her eyes slowly as she felt the pressure from her shoulders recede. When her brown eyes fell upon the zombies decapitated head, and warmth strike her in the face and hair, she finally let herself scream.

She bolted up in bed, her breathing heavy and Tamsin stirring at her side.

“Good thing the doors are soundproof, doc,” Tamsin drearily said, sounding very agitated to be woken up with a blood curdling scream. “Nightmare?”

Lauren was still having a hard time catching her breath, he eyes darting from Tamsin to the door to the room around her. She hummed to herself nervously, her body jolting with chemicals to tell her to run, before she painstakingly slowly laid back down. Her labored breathing continued, her hand going to her forehead to wipe away sweat. A shaky hand came down to rest on her stomach, instantly creating small dabs of wetness there. Confused, and finally feeling her senses again instead of how her body wished to run, she felt an icy chill go down her neck from her pillow. Raising her hand again, she curled her fingers into her wet hair and frowned. Had she sweat so much into the pillow that her hair became drenched? No, that was improbable, especially seeing as the fruity scent of her shampoo was all around her. Then how was her hair so wet?

The woman looked over to the back of Tamsin’s head, scrutinizing every inch of the woman’s back. Her eyes became heavy, either from the rush of adrenaline leaving her body or the fact she had a long day, and any thought left her mind as she was pulled back into sleep.

“Rest easy, doc,” Tamsin whispered, turning her body to look at the sleeping woman. “Rest easy.”


	3. A Warm Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to Tamsin's arm around her was strange, but a good start to Lauren's day nonetheless.

Lauren woke to a low hum coming from below her and a soft chuckle above her. It took her a moment to become coherent, her foggy brain trying to figure out why her sleeping space was moving, before she opened her eyes. Even with Tamsin's messiness, the room had a large window that cascaded brilliant light into the area, and with it Lauren felt just a bit safer. The hand rubbing her back helped immensely, and the breath she had been absently holding released as she fell into soft... pliable...

Tamsin above her chuckled again, her hand leaving Lauren's back to flip the page of the book she was reading, before replacing it. Lauren bolted up, holding her head as she became dizzy, and looked to the other woman who did not seem perturbed by any of this. She began fidgeting, trying to come up with something, anything, to say but it all drifted through her fingers.

“You talk in your sleep, you know,” Tamsin said, her eyes never leaving her book.

“Tamsin, I'm-”

“And your nose scrunches all cute when I responded.” Seeing the mortified look on Lauren's face, cut with a small smile, Tamsin shrugged and closed her book. “Guess you had a bad dream?”

Lauren combed her fingers through her hair. She was trying to remember what had happened in her dream but the ominous message about the opposite woman was the only thing playing on repeat. She thought she might have seen her brother, but that was impossible, he would never leave their parents. And then she remembered- “Stacy?”

Tamsin rolled her eyes and hitched her elbows into the bed. Pushing herself into a more comfortable position she responded, “She's just some crazy sorority sister. Doesn't know when to back off.” Lauren was more absentminded than she usually was, Tamsin found. She nodded her head, her brow knit, before she tried to get off the bed. “Hey,” Tamsin cooed, lightly brushing against the woman's arm. When soulful brown eyes looked at her, it made butterflies fly in the cage that was her heart. She cleared her throat, dismissing the overly sappy thought before saying, “I'm sorry for what I said last night. It was stupidly cruel.”

“It's okay, Tamsin.” Lauren lightly smiled, her eyes looking Tamsin over slowly. She was about to stammer out a response but Lauren interjected, “I should get ready for the day.”

And with that she was gone, grabbing her things and heading toward the showers. It left Tamsin wondering if that look of pitifulness she thought she saw in the woman only a week ago had been sadness the entire time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day passed much like it always did. Lauren had gone through her psychology and chemistry courses before studying in the lab for microbiology. The classes were easier than she expected them to be, and the first hill she had encountered at the beginning of the semester was hurdled over in no time. She wasn't used to the workload just yet, but she had adapted well enough to continue to pass her classes. Most days it was trying to subdue the excitement of going to the Marquis Medical Clinic to work with real doctors and nurses, while others it was holding in the giddiness she felt by swabbing and analyzing cultures. She was more at home at the school than she had ever felt before, and chip by chip the sadness block that was inside of her was slowly melting. Or it was just being very well hidden, she would think.

After such a long day, she would head to the cafe set up on campus a little ways away from her building. There were closer ones around the area, but Lauren liked the walk in the fresh air, as well as the possibility of no one seeing or recognizing her from class. Having to pretend to like others was a hassle most days, especially those that diminished her work in class. Sure she had outlandish ways of looking at things, but the blatant backlash from more of the male students was nothing she had been expecting. Wasn't that the reason it was called a 'practice' because every doctor would have a different viewpoint and would go about medicine in different ways?

Lauren slumped down in the booth, putting her books that could not be crammed into her backpack onto the table, before waving towards the brunette that worked as a server. When she saw she was on her way over, Lauren put her head down to read the menu even though she always got the same thing every time.

“And what can I get for you today?”

The voice Lauren was expecting to hear was sultry and low, a hint of flirtation. What she heard was higher pitched, one that she had heard before briefly inside of her room and inside of her nightmare. The blonde looked up to see Stacy standing over her, a pen and pad in hand and a severs apron around her midsection. Lauren had never seen her working there before, and even though it was winding down to the end of the week, it being Friday and all, she didn't think a student would only work three days. Weekend jobs were common, she tried to tell herself though her more irrational mind was fighting at every turn. Why was this woman following her?

Lauren stammered out, “Uh, a mocha-s'mores latte with no whip, please.”

Stacy smiled deviously before feigning care and asking, “Nothing to eat?”

“No I... You know, never mind. Cancel that order for me, I just remembered I had something I need to do.”

A hand went down onto the table, Stacy's body moving to block Lauren in her seat. She didn't say a word, but something did catch her eye outside. A beat passed before Stacy rolled her eyes and grinned at Lauren, moving away without another glance back. Lauren quickly gathered her things, looking outside to try to find whatever had caught Stacy's attention but seeing nothing, before leaving the cafe hurriedly. She walked the long mile back to her dorm room, looking over her shoulder every so often as the day waned to night, before fumbling with her keys. Getting inside she quickly turned and locked the door behind her, placing her forehead on the hard cold wood, trying to catch her breath.

“You're very dramatic, huh?”

Lauren turned on her heel, looking to the woman posted in the bed as per usual. She wore an oversized shirt with blue plaid pajama bottoms. Her hair was down, which Lauren thought it was the first time to ever see it like that, and the same book from earlier was in her lap. Seeing it head on revealed it was actually one of her books, Star Trek the Next Generation: Dark Mirror.

“Tamsin, what-”

“Not gonna even care about the room? For shame, doc.”

The first year sighed, turning her gaze away from the bed and out towards the larger living area to the right. For the past week she had tried to forgo assessing the area, seeing as any time she had actually organized anything it would be piled on the floor again when she left, and the normal routine was now to come in and go straight to the bed. This time, however, the floor was completely spotless. Lauren's many Star Trek novels were placed in numerical order, as well as her DVD collection, and she was sure if she opened the dresser Tamsin's clothes would be stacked neatly next to her own. Walking into the area further revealed the small table that had come with the room, that Lauren had pushed towards the window so it wouldn't take up the walking space, was decorated with a simple candle and two plastic plates and identical glasses.

Walking around the corner to the alcove the bed was placed in, Lauren was absolutely flabbergasted at how suave Tamsin was trying to be. The woman still had her head in the book, but a small grin made itself resident on her face that she was trying to hide with a curtain of hair. Even the bed area looked more pristine with the bed actually being done and the area around it being cleaned of any littered clothes.

“Did you do this for me?” Lauren asked, still in disbelief.

“The two plates didn't give it away?” Tamsin scoffed and closed the book to look up at Lauren. She became almost meek, barely looking into the woman's eyes and instead anywhere but. “So you were having a rough time, and I wasn't making any of that better. Happy home, happy mind or whatever they say.” Her explanation was cut short by a rap at the door. Tamsin stopped Lauren's advancement toward it with a hand on her arm, before opening the door herself. Money was exchanged and the lighter blonde turned to reveal a large Chinese take out bag in her hand. “Well, get ready for dinner,” Tamsin ordered, nodding her head toward the bathroom.

Lauren didn't think she took long in the bathroom changing into her own pajamas, but the look of surprise still crossed her features when she saw the candle lit and the two plates filled with lomein. The lights were turned down to a lower point, and it actually looked romantic in a funny sort of way. Tamsin was already sitting at the table, her arm draped over the back of the chair, and when she saw Lauren she straightened.

“About time, doc.” Lauren's cheeks turned crimson and she was rather happy there was not much light so Tamsin couldn't possibly see the minuet detail. Before she could sit down, Tamsin practically bolted to the chair, pulling it back and helping Lauren into it, before walking more slowly back to her own. She winked before digging in and between mouthfuls she said, “I hope you like lomein and alcohol. I mean who doesn't like lomein and alcohol?”

“I do,” Lauren replied, smiling before taking a mouthful. It was some of the best she had in a long time, preferring to cook for herself if ever the chance was raised. She understood in college life one could not always do that for themselves, so take out was the next best option. Tamsin sure knew how to pick her places, she decided, as she finished her plate quickly. She didn't realize how hungry she was, not having eaten all day, and she devoured the plate quickly. Tamsin didn't say a word at this, only getting the woman seconds and continuing to eat her first, simultaneously filling Lauren's glass as she drank much more than expected. After her second plate, Lauren put down her plastic fork and looked at Tamsin. The latter had been watching her periodically as she ate, something seeming to be on her mind but she never said anything. “Thank you, Tamsin. This was really nice.”

The lighter blonde seemed to perk up, as if realizing she couldn't stay deflated when the attention was on her now, and replied, “No problem.”

Expecting something more, and the alcohol working through her system, Lauren pressed, “You didn't have to do this to apologize for last night.”

“I did,” Tamsin declared, her eyes now looking directly into Lauren's. “Everyone deserves an existence.”

“That's more than my parents would say,” she sighed, taking another drink. When Tamsin looked even more saddened by that, Lauren waved her hand in front of her as if to shoo away the bad thoughts. “Okay, okay, enough with that. Tell me about yourself, Tamsin. We've lived together for almost a week and I don't know anything about you.”

“There's not much to say.”

“Oh come on,” Lauren drawled out, her body laying back in the chair. “Come on, there's always something to say. Here, I'll start first. I wore a wedding dress and combat boots for my entire senior year to make a statement on the female body and femininity.” Tamsin burst out laughing immediately, causing Lauren to do the same and raise her glass. “See, see? Now you try.”

“Okay, um.” It took her a moment but Tamsin continued, “I once won a dance off wearing a skirt and leggings.”

It was Lauren's turn to begin laughing, drinking down her glass before hitching with laughter again. “You in a skirt? Please tell me it was practically a tutu.”

“It was practically a tutu,” Tamsin confirmed.

Both women took the opportunity to let themselves go, enjoying the company the other gave them, while their laughs turned to giggles and chuckles. It was strange to actually find solace in Tamsin, even for a moment, and Lauren bit her lip while she looked at her. There was something that made her wish to learn more, and she briefly wondered if every night could be like this. Spending time together didn't always have to be a headache, and this proved it. She only hoped Tamsin would see it too.

“Mm, I think I drank more than I intended,” Lauren mumbled, looking at her glass and then the bottle of wine.

“You pretty much killed it.” Tamsin smirked before grabbing both of their plates and dumping them in the trash next to the dresser. She then took the bottle of wine and filled Lauren's glass, ignoring the fervent complaints, before also throwing that away. “Thanks,” she said, taking the drink away from the woman before chugging it herself. She winked, placing it back onto the table.

Lauren chuckled, looking up to Tamsin dreamily before shaking her head as if to bring her back to reality. She raised to her feet and said, “I'm heading to bed. Wanna come?”

“In a minute, doc, still have all this to clean up.”

She nodded, giving one last goodbye before walking slowly into the large bed. After a sigh, she heard Tamsin begin cleaning up everything else from the table. The alcohol made her more tired than she realized, and before the other woman could join her in bed, she had fallen asleep. Though, she knew if she would ask Tamsin this the other would deny it, Lauren was sure she had felt an arm warp around her waist, a warm body pushing into her, and breath at her ear. And if Lauren was telling the truth herself, she would say she had moaned lightly while she pressed herself tighter into that body. She had no nightmares that night, and she slept better than she had in a very long time.

 


	4. The Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Saturday at the University. So what are the two roommates supposed to do on their first official off day? Well Tamsin has a few ideas in mind, and one of them might just involve a picnic basket.

Lauren lasted another night without nightmares while she was in Tamsin's arms. In its place were strange images that dashed across her vision. She was a child again, completely aware she was back in her parent's home Something was in the house, but as she walked down the hall she knew if she opened the door it would gobble her up. Her mother's voice was permeating the door, and she wanted so desperately to go inside, but as she overcame her fear and her small hand reached for the knob, the surroundings changed.

Now she was at her brother's first baseball game when he was fourteen and she twelve. He had gotten onto the varsity team, completely surpassing the expectations of the junior team, and all eyes were on him. Her parents were in the stands, cheering him on, and an overwhelming feeling of pain and anger filled her. They never treated her like that, never cheered for her. Why didn't they love her? She was just their mule, someone to get refreshments for them when ordered. She was on the errand now, getting them hot dogs and popcorn, when she stopped by the fence to watch her brother. Her parents jeered at her and something hit the back of her head before-

She turned around and now she was inside of a dark padded room. Lauren was filled with an emotion that was not quite dread but not entirely complacent either, her arms chained to the walls as her knees kneaded against the hard concrete. She wore a dirtied white dress, her hair cascading down her face, and her awareness in the dream was so obtuse it was like her consciousness was standing in the corner, looking at her body cower. The door swung open and both Lauren's tried to shield their eyes from the bright light. The clicking of boots resounded on the floor, but even the disembodied Lauren could not see who the being was, and before she could overcome the white light, the hypnopompic state set in.

The first year could still see the images dancing through her mind, but she was also aware of her real body. Her fingers were curled around a fit stomach and her hair was being played with. She moaned lightly, her cognitive mind finally exiting sleep, before stretching into the body below her.

“Fingernails,” Tamsin practically purred, sucking in air and adjusting her body in lieu of removing her hands to soothe the area that Lauren hurt. She wore no shirt, just a black and gray sports bra, and green plaid pajama bottoms. Wonderful pink lines stretched from her back to her stomach, and she opened her eyes and yawned. Squinting from the sun permeating the room, she looked down at a still resting Lauren and combed her fingers through silky hair. “Wakey wakey, doc.”

The first year moaned again, burying her head into Tamsin's stomach. “Nooo,” she moaned, kicking out her feet before hiking her leg upwards in between the woman's. A moment passed before Lauren raised up, not as fast as the first night of laying on Tamsin but not slowly either. Her knee was firmly planted between Tamsin's legs, her hands on either side, and she studied the woman before her. Light blonde hair rained onto the pillow, Tamsin using her left arm to raise her head up high enough to peer down at Lauren, and the hand that was playing in Lauren's hair fell onto her stomach. A grin graced her features, making Lauren cock her head and smile. “I'm... sorry.”

“No you're not. Besides, it's kinda weird apologizing for sleeping on a bodacious babe like me.” That caused a chuckle to escape Lauren's throat before she lowered and shook her head. Tamsin would be lying if she said the ends of the woman's hair didn't tickle her where they brushed across her bare stomach. “Come on, you should get ready.”

“For what, Tamsin?”

“I'm taking you out today. You don't have any classes, right? It's Saturday.”

Lauren raised onto her knees after moving to Tamsin's side, running her hand through her hair and looking lost. True, she didn't have any lab or clinic duties today, and all of her classes were on hold until the following week, but she never thought Tamsin would suddenly be so kind to... It was certainly a roller coaster of emotions, she had to admit. First she burst into the room, laid claim to everything especially the bed, and was rude and horrible to Lauren. And now not even a week later she was being so nice as to have a day planned for them? It didn't help that she felt happiness to be included for once, especially that she was getting along with Tamsin, but it was still a bit sudden. Did that mean she was going to say no? Doubtful!

“Sure. Let me just-” Lauren practically fell off the bed, righting herself at the very last moment before popping back up and nervously chuckling. She had gotten her things together, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before she realized Tamsin was right behind her with her own pair of clothing. She began to stammer, “Wha- um.. Tamsin what are you doing?”

“I need to shower too. I can't always smell like rainbows and rain forests and-”

“Mahogany and vanilla,” Lauren cut in.

Tamsin grinned, moving in closer, her body practically touching Lauren's. The woman drew in a breath, feeling the uncontrollable urge to capture the light blonde's lips, but before she could she felt the door behind her open. Lauren draw in a breath before letting it escape, clearing her throat and smiling up at Tamsin. The taller woman let her go first, following behind her as they made their ways to the shower area.

It was a large place complete with many wide stalls. Some had curtains in front of them for easier access, while others had larger frost pane glass enclosing the area for more security. Some of the larger showers had sitting areas, while others had places to set shampoo or body wash. Lauren left Tamsin with a soft smile before excusing herself, closing the glass with a snap, and getting on with her business. She didn't take long, not wishing for the woman to have to wait on her, and she stepped out onto the open flooring. There was a large divide in the room, set in the middle was a long row of sinks and mirrors. She stepped towards it while trying to capture any droplets from falling onto her shoulders with the towel, brushing her teeth before looking into the mirror again.

Something, more like someone, caught her eye and she watched as Tamsin came out of the stall that was next to hers. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap, it seemingly made out of leather like most of her ensemble. The black jeans she sported were definitely form fitting, and the long pendant that hung down her body attracted the eye to the right places. Her hair rained down in curls while some of it was pulled into a ponytail. Lauren, on the other hand, wore a tight white button down over black slacks.

Tamsin whistled, coming up behind Lauren and folding her arms after putting her belongings down. “You clean up nice, doc.”

“Well you're not so bad yourself.” As if catching what she had said, Lauren continued nervously, “So where are you taking me today?”

“It would be much of a surprise if I told you now, doc.” Tamsin winked. “Now come on, we can't spend all day in here.”

Lauren followed behind Tamsin, stopping by the room to grab their boots and drop their shower accessories, before departing out. The campus was rather lively today, the student body having time to themselves since the beginning of the semester, and both women moved through the sea of people slowly. A tall boy bumped into Lauren on his way to catch a football, almost making the woman sail to the ground. Tamsin caught her in the last moment, pulling her back up as if the momentum meant nothing to her, and after a moment she let the first year go. Not completely, however, and her hand slipped into Lauren's and didn't let go.

They continued to walk for what seemed like hours, before finally they stopped outside of a building that had tinted windows. It didn't appear to have been built with the campus, perhaps being the reason why it was so far removed from the area. Lauren couldn't see a sign to name the place, or inside of it, but Tamsin pushed through the doors as if she belonged there. Her hand was still wrapped within Lauren's, and so the woman was dragged along, happily so but with slight hesitation of what she was about to get herself into. The inside of the place did not look as dreary as the outside, and old lamps hung from the ceiling to light the place. Pool tables marked the back row while tables were dotted around the establishment. A large bar wrapped around the far left of the room, filled with liquors Lauren had never heard of before, and as they walked in the barkeep made a sweeping gesture of the place.

“Welcome to the Dal Riata, friends. What's your poison?”

Tamsin didn't let go of Lauren's hand until they were at the bar and sitting down on a chair. Lauren stood for a moment as Tamsin got comfortable, before sitting herself. “Not staying long, barkeep. Just need that thing I asked for.”

The man smiled wide and nodded his head. “Ah, yes. I've got it right in back.”

With that he was gone, leaving the two women alone in the bar. Lauren knew it was rather early, but to have this entire place empty? Maybe it was due to the area the bar was located, she thought. Shaking off the numerous ideas, she looked to Tamsin and raised her brow. “So if we're not here to drink, why did you bring me here, Tamsin?”

“I'm just full of secrets,” she responded, raising to her feet and grabbing a bottle from behind the bar. She shushed Lauren, who was fervently trying to make her put it back between fits of giggles, and held it low between her legs. When the man came back out again, she smiled cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

He looked suspicious, why in the world would Tamsin be smiling that hard, but instead put a quaint basket on the wood counter. He swayed his hand over it and smiled, as if it was a major feat he had gotten her what she asked for. Tamsin winked before taking the basket, yelling a quick thanks before hurriedly putting the stolen liquor in the container. She placed up three fingers in farewell, grabbing Lauren's arm and practically running out of the building. They both began laughing uncontrollably as they got into the cool air, beginning to walk down the sidewalk and describing the humorous event.

“Oh my God, Tamsin! Please tell me you know him well enough to do that.”

Tamsin threw her arm around Lauren, their height difference becoming apparent. “Or what, you'll turn me in to the feds?” She let go of the woman, putting her wrists together before making a pitiful face. “You've got me now, copper, but you'll never break me!” Her fake accent got even heavier, sounding exactly like a 1950's telemarketer, “But if you turn me in, see, you'll never get the goods!” She raised the basket higher, indicating it was what she meant.

“And what's in the basket?” Lauren asked seductively, playing into the fantasy Tamsin had created.

By this time the women had traded a concrete road with a dirt path, the forest spreading around them densely as they walked deeper. There was no way they were still on campus, but the thought didn't even cross Lauren's mind. She didn't even feel fearful of following a woman she barely knew, that she did not have the best rapport with, into the woods so far removed from civilization it would be lucky if someone could hear her screams. Yet still she followed, laughing and talking the entire way, never for once thinking it could be a trap. The feeling her initial nightmare had given her, the fear that was building inside of her from the zombies and Stacy and even for Tamsin, had dissipated completely. There was no reason for Lauren not to trust her, and she would rather like it that way.

“I thought it would be pretty obvious, little lady,” Tamsin said, finishing out her accent. She stepped in front of the woman, making Lauren stop, before swooping down in a grand gesture. “Welcome to the Clearing. The best picnic spot in town!” A little lower she said, “Yeah, I know it's a dumb title, but I named it myself so...”

Lauren's eyes widened as she looked at the expanse of green in front of her, lightly touched by mildew of the waning morning, and the sun hit the angles just right to bring out the beauty of the place. Tamsin led her into the middle of the clearing, placing down the picnic basket and pulling out a large checkered blanket. Placing it on the ground, she sat and patted next to her for Lauren to do the same. From the basket she grabbed the bottle of alcohol, grapes, sandwiches, cheese and crackers, and even more savory treats. It made Lauren laugh, thinking it was like a clown car that just kept spitting out people from such a small space, and she looked out at everything Tamsin had brought and the surrounding area.

“This is... amazing, Tamsin.” She chortled, combing her fingers through her now dry hair. “How did you find this place?”

Tamsin swallowed her food, encouraging Lauren to begin eating before replying, “Would you believe I was on a morning stroll through the woods and just happened upon it?” She laughed as Lauren threw a grape at her, it landing in her cleavage. “No, I didn't think so.” Tamsin fished it out and ate it, exaggerating her features as Lauren made a faux disgusted face. “Okay, okay, it wasn't me who actually found the place. My sorority sister found it awhile ago, and she kinda left it to me after she moved on.”

“Moved on?”

“...Yeah as in moved on from the school.” She raised the bottle of liquor to her lips and took a long drink. She offered it to Lauren as she said, “The things I do for friends I can’t stand.”

_I don't think that's true._ “I think you could stand her quite a bit,” she whispered before taking a swig. It hit her like a load of bricks on her chest, the burning sensation and warmth filling her throat. She could practically feel it traveling down her gullet and into the pit of her stomach. She laughed suddenly, the only thing she could do to offset the powerful overload to her senses the alcohol brought, before waving her hand in front of her. “Sorry, I didn't expect that.”

Tamsin seemed glad the subject was changed and she chuckled. “The barkeep doesn't know the concept of weak liquor. Good for us, bad for him.”

“Because you'll keep stealing it?”

“Exactly, doc.” Tamsin quirked her brow before taking another drink.

Lauren was going to reply with something witty and charming, but an intrusive thought struck her sharply. She gulped down the drink, the burn in her chest no longer from it but by her notion, and she took a moment to collect her thoughts. “Tamsin... Is this all to apologize for what you said? Because if it is,” she said, cutting off the other woman before she could speak, “I'm telling you again, it's okay. People say things they don't mean in a moment of anger, and to apologize sometimes overcompensation happens and-”

“Doc,” Tamsin interjected, practically clamping her hand onto Lauren's mouth. “Look, I'm trying to have a romantic date here, okay? I didn't want you to... I just didn't want to make your life here miserable. You deserve a lot more than that.”

She tried to hide her last words by speaking them more so into the bottle, but Lauren heard the muffled sentence. It made her smile pitifully, looking up towards the sky before lowering her head. Her orbs peeked from a curtain of hair when she softly murmured, “Thank you, Tamsin.”

Another beat passed before Tamsin struck the woman's knee, throwing up her hand. “Enough of that sappy shit. We're supposed to be having fun!”

Lauren swiftly threw another grape towards Tamsin, acknowledging the woman needed a change of pace back to the good times, and their conversations did not touch upon the subject for the remainder of the picnic. Instead they both finished the bottle, their speech becoming more slurred and flirtatious, and before they knew it the food was all but gone. The sun waned, marking the afternoon, and it was Tamsin that slapped her thighs and got up first. She lowered her hand, grinning when Lauren captured it with her own, before they packed up the remnants into the basket and set off. Lauren had thought they would go back to the dorm room immediately, and she was surprised when they stopped back at the bar.

“Gotta return the borrowed item,” Tamsin explained, winking and going into the bar.

This time she was not holding Lauren's hand, and the woman followed shyly behind her. She was expecting no one in the bar again, thinking it more of a night spot anyways, but she would be surely disappointed when she saw none other than Stacy standing in front of the bar. Her hands were on the expanse of wood, her body language making it seem as if they had just been fighting, before she rolled her eyes at the sight of the two.

“Ah, my basket,” the barkeep said, as if completely disregarding the fight they had possibly just had.

Tamsin's smirk was wider than usual, and she set down the container harder than she needed to. “As promised. Thanks for letting me borrow it. Stacy,” she said shortly.

“Tam-Tam,” Stacy responded before looking to Lauren.

Tamsin moved in front of her, blocking the view from the woman, and she cocked her head. “Good chat! Thanks again, barkeep.”

The man nodded and smiled, watching Tamsin turn on her heel and walk towards Lauren. Before the latter could say a word, her arm was tugged but released. She waved sheepishly toward the two, more so toward the man, before she followed Tamsin outside. They walked in silence for a few blocks, neither one of them looking back to make sure Stacy wasn't following them, before they reached the small cafe that Lauren liked to frequent.

When they passed it, Lauren spoke up, “So... Stacy...”

“What about her?”

Lauren clapped her fist into her other hand and said, “Not the reaction I was hoping for.”

Tamsin stopped suddenly, looking down at Lauren and making a face. “Let's just forget about Stacy for the rest of the night, okay? I would rather just eat pizza, drink a beer, and watch a stupid horror movie.”

Whether it be from the alcohol or her wish to have a good ending to the night, Lauren nodded her head. “I would like that, Tamsin.”

The woman nodded, taking Lauren's arm and draping it over hers. They walked the rest of the way to their dorm unhindered, stopping at the grocer to pick up a twenty pack- Tamsin continuously saying a six would just not do- getting inside and taking turns changing into pajamas. Pizza came soon after, and both women curled up in bed. The blue vibrator was replaced with the twenty pack, and Lauren was the one that chose the movie.

“The Stuff?” Tamsin asked through a mouthful of pizza.

“You are in for a treat!”

Tamsin surely was, and even through frustrated questions that were never answered and the woman beside her laughing at random parts of the movie, she had to admit the night turned out quite alright. And she would think between drinking and stealing glances at the woman next to her, who was so engrossed in the movie to even notice, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

 


	5. A Trip to the Dal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a place to read, Lauren finds herself in the Dal Riata looking for a certain barkeep. Too bad she doesn't remember his name, or find him immediately. What she does find, however, is a very large book all about fictional creatures called the Fae. And... Trick is right behind her with a bat isn't he?

The buzzing of conversation was all around Lauren as she sat in a cool patch of grass with her head in a book. One knee was hiked to her chest, the other laying in the grass underneath it, as she turned the page and did her best to shut out the noises around her. It was the first Sunday on campus, and while she did not think there would be the disturbing silence that night brought in the daytime, she also didn't think it would be bustling with students on the cusp of classes continuing.

When she awoke Tamsin was already gone, the pizza box no longer on the floor where it was thrown the night before but instead placed in the trash. The taller woman had gotten very good at cleaning up after herself in the last two days, and it pleased Lauren to the core that she was truly trying to apologize. Seeing as it was her last free day and Tamsin didn't leave her a note for another date, she decided the morning would be well spent reading under one of the large trees that was lining the sides of the quad. They were far enough away from any antics from the sororities, but not far enough so that the murmurs of students didn't reach her.

Still her eyes raced through the words, blocking out almost every distraction as she flipped the page and breathed, “Oh Diana.”

The distractions got the better of her, however, and right before she could finish the chapter a group of fraternity members whistled and hollered past her. It made Lauren's mind snap to reality, bleary eyes blinking wildly around her, before she let out a breath and allowed herself to be annoyed. Only for a moment, and whatever negativity that was buzzing in her mind was swiftly gone. In its place was simply the desire to find a place to finish her book she knew was quiet and not her dorm room. The cafe she frequented was far too loud for her, and she briefly thought of going to the clearing Tamsin had shown her. That was dashed, instantly feeling guilty for even thinking of going without the woman.

Picking up her backpack, she never left the room without it, she began walking presumably off of campus. Between the bar she was heading to and the buildings in which classes were placed in were only trees and barren land. The emergency call centers that were dotted across campus did not reach this far, and the student body didn't seem to venture out anywhere near. Though Lauren walked on the sidewalk, she knew she could probably walk on the open road with little fear of a car plowing into her.

Lauren reached the Dal Riata quicker than the first time she had come there. While Tamsin had a purpose the previous day, she still walked slowly to the bar, letting them both take in everything as they walked. Lauren hadn't been complaining since they were hand in hand for the entire journey. When she walked inside she still did not hear any commotion, making her instantly grow cheery. She was in the rising action of her book, and she wanted to finish it before the end of the day. Seeing no one sitting, playing pool, or at the bar instantly raised her mood further, though something did scratch at the back of her mind.

“Barkeep?” Lauren called shyly. She did not catch his name the first time around, making her feel out of place. It seemed to be his bar, and the fact she couldn't even call out his name was blatantly disrespectful. The door had been unlocked, but she did not wish to let herself get comfy if the barkeep didn't want her there. “Hello?”

Something metal clattered and resounded to her left, making Lauren stop in her tracks for a few moments. The room was still once more, and she placed her book onto the bar and went to the walkway in which she heard the sound. She hadn't realized it the first time, but she was sure it led into a basement of sorts, making the already enormous bar even larger. The wooden and stone interior led into the passageway, and as Lauren descended the stairs she continued to call out.

Getting to the bottom led her to another wooden entryway, and from there she walked into a study of some kind. It was a large room, with yet another door that led deeper into the ground, and there were strange objects and ancient looking books peppered around. Her boots clacked against the stone floor as she walked slowly around, taking a closer look at a rather large book bound together by withered covers. The curiosity in her was bubbling over, and she rested her voice for a moment and instead turned her attention on opening and studying the book. It had no name, and the writing was in such a scrawl that she only saw in history books. It took her brain a moment to comprehend, but soon she was reading paragraphs on different creatures.

Lauren had never read into more fictionalized fantasy writings like fairies or goblins, choosing to stick to more scientific things like Star Trek and Battlestar Galactica, though the book was certainly making her brush up on the former now. The tome had descriptions and drawn pictures of these beasts called fae, and she was currently reading up on what an Aswang was, and its physiology which she had more interest in, when she heard something like wood slap against flesh.

“I didn't realize I needed to invest in a door down here,” the barkeep said, looking like a father who had just caught their child with their hand in the cookie jar. Lauren bolted up, her gaze going between the book and the man, before he replied for her, “What can I do you for?”

She eyed the plank of woof in the barkeep's hand before hitting her hands against her thighs. “I was, uh, looking for you and I thought I heard a noise.”

“Inside my book?” The man came around the couch, placing down the wooden slab before closing the tome. He smiled up at Lauren and invited her to sit. When she did, he folded his arms and said, “Well, here I am. Your search has come to an end.”

“There might be something you could help me with,” Lauren was quick to say. When the barkeep didn't stop her, she continued, “What's... your name?”

Lauren expected the man to burst out laughing in her face, but instead he was rather calm, chuckling softly before bowing. “Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, but Trick will suffice. I will take that admission as no insult from you, don't worry.” He chuckled again, sitting down himself. “What has brought you to the Dal Riata?”

“Just looking for a place to read quietly.”

“You've found something to read too.”

Lauren glanced around, giving herself a moment to quell the guilt building in her, before asking, “What's a fae? I couldn't help notice it's peppered through the pages.”

Trick moved forward on his seat, something like pity passing over his features. “Some believe it to be just a fairy tale. Fiction, as it were. ”

“Some but not all? Is this like a conspiracy?” Lauren's eyes widened in faux surprise, leaning in slightly further, trying to suppress a stream of chuckles before whispering, “Did I just stumble onto a cult?”

“You have an overactive imagination,” Trick responded, smiling kindly. “I didn't expect Tamsin to bring you here in person, what with her failing to remember my name.”

Lauren blushed, stammering over her words, “W-well it was a really busy day yesterday. It's actually my fault, I didn't ask for your name, and I came without Tamsin today and-”

“Please,” Trick cut her off, holding up his hand, “please calm yourself, Lauren. It was merely a joke.” When he saw Lauren's body deflate, he quickly remarked, “This is called the Book of the Fae. It has everything one need know about the physicality and history of certain fae creatures. I wrote it myself.”

Lauren hummed lightly as she looked at the intricate design on the cover. She wished to touch it and study it more, but she kept her hands to herself. “I didn't know you were an author.”

“I'm not.” Trick lowly chortled as he placed a hand onto the book. “Tamsin tells me you're studying to become a doctor. A noble profession, one that we need more of in this neck of the woods.”

“She said that?” The woman went quiet, looking down at her hands. Why had Tamsin told this man about her? Were they closer friends than she initially thought? Or perhaps it was Lauren who was closer to Tamsin than she had previously theorized. They surely were getting along more, and even with her absence this morning, Lauren felt as if the tall woman was with her even in this strange chamber. “Yes, I am.”

“I have a... friend that has recently fallen ill. Perhaps you can take a look at her.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, Trick. I'm still in my first year, and haven't seen too many-”

Trick interjected, “But you've ranked highest in your class already. An impressive feat when those that go to this school are taken into consideration.”

 _Those that go to..._ “Tamsin must really like to talk,” she cautiously said.

The man smiled again, his withered round face still holding onto the whispers of youth. He had kind eyes, but a commanding tone, “Not so much, I'm afraid. I'm sorry if it seems I'm pushing you. My friend is very sick and I'm worried about her. You could take a look at her medical files she's entrusted to me before you make your decision to help.”

“Of course,” she stammered. She didn't question him any further, already feeling more drastically out of place, and she watched as Trick left the seat opposite her and towards a desk. He fumbled in it before pulling out a folder tucked tight with papers, and he handed it to her with a caring look.

“Thank you, Lauren. This truly means a lot to me.”

She nodded her head and tried to smile, getting up and walking to the entryway. Before traversing the stairs she looked back at the man and said, “Of course, Trick.”

Trick's bright and cheery disposition, that was only lightly tempered with sadness, suddenly darkened as Lauren left him. His shoulders were no longer hunched and tired, but instead commanding in presence. He waited until the bell on the door of the Dal Riata chimed peacefully before ascending the stairs and moving behind his bar. Making sure Lauren had truly gone, he picked up the ancient looking phone and began dialing.

A sweet voice cascaded over the other end, but Trick cut them off and snapped, “It's done. Our deal is fulfilled.” He hung up immediately after, uncaring of whatever response he would have received. Sad, weary eyes looked towards the door once more, before he sighed heavily, hoping that what he had just unleashed would not destroy them all.

 


	6. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is adamant about helping Trick, but what she finds is all too weird. When she tries to share it with Tamsin, the latter is all about distracting her.
> 
>  
> 
> {Because of this chapter I'm changing the rating to a mature one.}

The folder Trick had given Lauren was tucked tight against her shirt as she walked along campus. She didn't know why she felt the urge to hide it, but after feeling the sun on her cheeks her hand darted underneath the brown leather jacket instantly. Her backpack secured the folder to her chest, its excessive weight effectively causing a constant pressure on her upper body to hold it in place, and she briefly thought of how Tamsin had seemed surprised by the weight when she picked it up to throw it a couple days prior. Surprisingly it didn't hurt Lauren or seem very hefty, and even with the small smile that appeared on her features from thinking of the taller blonde, something else was weighing her down.

Why would someone she had just met entrust anything with her? The freshman had encountered Trick yesterday, and only for a brief moment. Had Tamsin truly been talking her up to the man? Well, she countered as she usually did, he had said himself Tamsin did not speak much to him. If she did not speak then Lauren's name would not come up; if Lauren's name did not come up, then there was no way a trust could be built. If no trust could be built- _oh, you get the idea,_ she thought, rolling her eyes at herself for her overthinking. It bugged Lauren all the way back to her dorm room, and she quickly shrugged off her backpack and grabbed the file before it could slide down her shirt to the floor.

Lauren's fingers brushed against the blue manila cover, her body rocking into the bed as her back pressed softly against the headboard. She didn't take off her shoes, choosing instead to lay them softly onto her side of the bed, before taking a deep breath and opening the folder slowly. Her brown orbs darted through the pages, flipping through the sheets fervently before starting all over again. At first she couldn't comprehend what she was reading, and by the third read through she could only slightly understand it. What the readings were showing, blood platelet levels, vital signs, even usual ranges like blood pressure were all over the place. She was reading it through and now taking notes on a small pad she had retrieved from her side table when Tamsin sauntered through the door.

A beat of silence passed before the mattress compressed beside Lauren and she felt a hot presence next to her. “Hello, doc,” Tamsin whispered into the freshman's ear.

Lauren flicked her head upward, running her eyes over the woman before nervously chuckling and leaning back. She stuttered out, “S-sorry, Tamsin. I was lost in the chart.” Her hand waved toward the blue folder before resting her cheek onto her palm. “How was your day?”

Tamsin scooted further into Lauren's space as she played with strands of the latter's hair. Her eyes flicked down for a moment before they found chocolate brown orbs. “It was fine. So what's this chart for?” Fingers began to rake through honey blonde waves, tangling themselves gently before skimming Lauren's shirt. It was a long, drawn out motion, one that Tamsin continued languidly.

“Trick gave it to me,” Lauren replied, clearing her throat and swallowing hard. She did not know if it was because of how she felt with Tamsin being so close to her, or if it was because she was willingly telling this woman the truth. At the furrowed brow that the taller woman sported, Lauren continued, “I was looking for a quiet place to read my.. Star Trek book.. and I remembered the Dal. Did you know he has this very creepy lair down the old stairs in the bar?” Lauren's face scrunched slightly before she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Waving her hand in front of her face she fervently said, “Anyways Trick asked me to help and take a peek at his friend's chart. He said she was extremely sick, and I did stumble in and just start reading this big book and-”

Tamsin's back straightened slightly, something that would have gone unnoticed if not for their close proximity, and she cut Lauren off, “A big book?”

“Yeah, he called it the Book of the Fae. Don't worry the first question I asked was if it was a cult.” Lauren smirked and let a small chuckle leave her throat. “Rest assured: it's not.”

“Good looking out,” Tamsin remarked, her eyes downcast and her hand moving even slower than it was before in Lauren's hair. “So I doubt doctor-patient confidentiality really applies here so tell me about the chart.”

Slight laughter filled the eerily quiet dorm room, and Lauren wondered if the sound proofing always made it sound like this. The sound she had emitted fell harsher than she remembered it doing when they had watched The Stuff or when she was generally laughing at Tamsin do something foolish for the sake of getting a reaction out of her. There was something wrong, something that wasn't being said, and she could literally feel it creeping up her spine. The tingling sensation did not stop when she slowly began, “Well for one I've never seen numbers like this in blood palettes before. I've read about some reaching into the millions but this is a bit extreme. How this patient is still alive and hasn't developed a blood clot at the base of the spine, or anywhere for that matter, is beyond me. A-and look at this,” a delicate finger pointed toward the numbers marking blood pressure, “it far exceeds anything I've ever seen before in a patient that was still alive. Even the previous charts indicate the numbers have rarely fluctuated!” Lauren ruffled through the pages, pulling out the first medical paperwork from three years prior. “Now Trick said this woman was extremely ill, but with these numbers she should already be dead. She must be a really heavy drinker,” she muttered.

“Out of everything you just said, why _must_ she be a heavy drinker?”

Lauren hummed before pulling her gaze from the paperwork. There was a lilt in her voice when she said, “Oh I just meant with this acute hypertension it's usually caused by something. Drinking is a common factor in young and older adults, while the condition itself is more so found in older women. I bet she had a wild life. That or she's a vampire with the factor of healing she could accomplish with these levels of platelets.”

Tamsin didn't seem to care for Lauren's snicker or poor joke, and suddenly raised fully. She stopped playing in Lauren's hair and her hand shot out and closed the folder. With the freshman began to state her opposition to it, the taller woman instead changed her position and moved in front of her. She scooted the blue folder backward, using her body to shield the sight of it, as she slowly put her hands onto Lauren's folded legs. She balanced there for a moment, taking Lauren in, before she whispered, “Ah, but if only vampires were real. I have a feeling you'd be even more turned on right now.”

A crimson blush spread furiously over Lauren's features but she did not move away. The weight on her knees was not harsh, and instead she welcomed the physical attention. It had only been a day after their date at the clearing and it was like Tamsin was ready to take whatever this was to the next level. What was college if not sex filled parties with roommates! Okay there was much more to college than just that. There were pretty girls, and blondes, and really green eyes and- _oh shut up, you're just describing her!_

Lauren's hand caressed Tamsin's cheek before she pulled the woman in to her. The taller woman's lips were much softer than they looked as they brushed against Lauren's. Tamsin's scent was familiar yet different, striking her with citrus and honey, vanilla and lavender. It filled her up as her chest heaved, a soft moan escaping her lips before Tamsin deepened the kiss. A hand moved from Lauren's knee to her shoulder, pushing her back onto the bed, before a perfect body laid gently on top of her. Tamsin's once tight bun slowly unraveled, strands of hair raining down around Lauren as she played in the waves. Somewhere at the foot of the bed the blue folder could be heard hitting the floor, but it was barely noticed as a hand went to Lauren's throat and her breath hitched.

Tamsin disengaged from the kiss, a large smile on her features. “So that's your kink, huh?”

“What are you going to do about it,” Lauren breathed. She found it extremely difficult to suck in air being so close to the Icelandic blonde. It felt as if she weren't breathing at all, her chest falling and rising shallowly, but her heart throbbed almost painfully. Her word choice was obviously intentional, and she smirked up to the woman as if daring her to take the bait.

Lowly chuckling, Tamsin leaned in slowly while she kept her eyes on Lauren's. Her tongue flicked across Lauren's upper lip, never breaking eye contact as she simultaneously ground her body into her. The darker blonde moaned lightly, following the movement of their bodies, before grabbing the back of Tamsin's head and tangling her fingers into hair. She pressed their foreheads together as Tamsin continued to grind, breathing heavily in sync, before she aggressively sucked the woman's bottom lip. Teeth bit into flesh as Lauren bit down before sucking softly to alleviate any pain Tamsin would feel, moving into a passionate kiss.

Tamsin's hands gripped roughly underneath Lauren's thigh, her other still on the side of the woman's neck as she balanced on her knees. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, among other things, and she disengaged from the kiss suddenly. Green orbs peered into brown as Tamsin let go of the darker blonde's neck and placed her hand on the bed. She slowly let go of Lauren's thigh to instead caress her cheek, glancing at every detail on the woman's face, moving strands of disheveled hair. _This woman was truly beautiful..._

Lauren said her name softly, her own hand going up to brush a stray hair behind the taller woman's ear. It sounded so soft, so caring and loving, that it seemed to finally break Tamsin out of whatever she had been feeling in that moment. She smiled as she descended into a soft kiss, it becoming passionate and slow as their teeth nipped and their tongues tasted. This was different than either women had before, something new as they explored each other. They took their time, Tamsin beginning to grind softly into Lauren before the latter began to undress. With each article of clothing came kisses to flesh, soft biting as well which earned both women moans.

The last piece of clothing to go on Lauren was floral designed panties, Tamsin stopping as her fingers brushed lower stomach. Both hands were playing with the hem, Lauren now slightly off the bed and holding herself up as Tamsin's knees dug into either side of her. “Are you sure this is okay?” Tamsin breathed, trying to come up for air from their many kisses.

A chuckled escaped the darker blonde, her teeth catching before sucking Tamsin's bottom lip. “You sound so unsure, Miss. Badass.”

“Consent is important,” Tamsin replied before her hand went to Lauren's throat. She gently squeezed as she made the premed look at her. Her core throbbed when a languid moan hitched out of the woman she was about to fuck. Tamsin's other hand moved further down over the panties, pressing her fingers softly against the outline of Lauren's sex. It was time for her to grin and chuckle, pleased with the pleasured face the woman made, before she breathed, “You're dripping for me.” A pitiful whimper came from Lauren before Tamsin squeezed her throat tighter and continued, “I won't take that as an answer.”

A furious nod was not enough, and Lauren quickly half yelled, “Yes, I'm okay with it!”

“You're lucky these rooms are soundproofed,” Tamsin breathed, instantly and skillfully thrusting her fingers inside of the fabric before into Lauren.

The dark blonde's mouth opened as a wave of pleasure cascaded from her cunt throughout her entire body. She lay still for a moment as Tamsin breathed a curse before beginning to move inside of her. It was slow and deep, the woman's fingers curling in just the right spots and Lauren's back hit the bed and her legs wrapped around Tamsin's. The tall woman continued to squeeze her neck as she began to move faster, marveling at the sight in front of her. Lauren's bare breasts, her throat, her cunt: Tamsin almost lost it at the sight of such beauty. Women were gorgeous but Lauren? She was on a whole new level.

Lauren's short nails dug into the flesh of Tamsin's shoulder, her breath hitching and the pitch in her moans becoming higher. “T-Tamsin,” she stammered out before a stream of curses followed.

Tamsin could feel the darker blonde's walls tightening around her, and before she could reach climax the woman stopped moving, a smirk on her features. Before Lauren could voice her annoyance, Tamsin's body moved swiftly down and her hot mouth was around the woman's clit.

“Oh fuck,” Lauren breathed, one hand pushing Tamsin's mouth ever harder down, while the other balled into sheets.

Reverberation from Tamsin humming out her own satisfaction made Lauren almost come right there. It felt so fucking good, Tamsin's tongue felt so damn good! It flicked against her clit hard then languidly soft, her fingers moving at odds with whichever she would do. Soft and hard, or hard and slow. It was maddening. It was so fucking good!

It didn't take long for Lauren to come after that, her hips rolling into Tamsin's mouth as her body arched slightly. A long, loud, satisfied moan came from her lips as the spasms that wracked her body lessened. Tamsin smiled up at Lauren, kissing the woman's clit once more before trying to go in again. Lauren laughed, catching Tamsin quickly before her oversensitive sex could cause another bout, and she was happy to taste herself on the woman's lips. Her arms wrapped around Tamsin's torso, her fingers brushing against the woman's sports bra, as she giggled with ecstasy.

“I needed that,” Lauren whispered.

Tamsin chuckled, placing her fingers that had just been inside the other in her mouth. Her eyes never left Lauren's as she swirled her tongue around them, lapping off every drop of the woman, before licking her lips. “You taste so fucking good.” She chuckled as Lauren made a uncouth sound, kissing the woman again. She swirled her still wet digits around her nipples, pinching them between her index and middle fingers. “So,” she said, propping herself up with a hand, “what ridiculous horror movie do we get to watch tonight?”

“Who knew you were so domestic,” Lauren chortled.

Tamsin shrugged. “There's a lot you don't know about me, doc.”

“Like what?”

“Like how I secretly think you're really hot.”

An incredulous laugh filled the room before Lauren covered her mouth, still giggling. She let her hand rest on Tamsin's cheek, her thumb stroking softly. “Well you're sweet and salty enough to be classified as a sap, I think.”

Tamsin groaned, letting her head fall onto Lauren's chest before shaking her head. “Why are you such a dork.”

“That's why you love me,” Lauren burst out before chuckling. Realizing what she had just said she quickly followed up, “I mean... that's why I have to be silly and out of touch. Because you, um...”

“It's okay, doc. Don't give yourself an aneurysm. Sex can do all sorts of things to your head. I get it.”

Lauren nodded up at Tamsin. “Yeah, exactly.”

Tamsin smirked before giving Lauren a quick peck. “I'm going to freshen up. I'll be back.”

The tall woman shimmied off the bed, rifling by the side of the bed for her fallen top. Something else slid across the ground, but Lauren didn't pay much attention to it and instead was reliving the last few sentences. Her eyes were on the ceiling as she also replayed the extracurricular activities that had also just happened, and did not see Tamsin holding something close to her chest, just out of eyesight. Lauren could feel herself getting wet again as Tamsin left the room with a wink, her clothes draped over her arm but not fully laying down as if something was underneath them.

No, Lauren didn't see any of it as Tamsin left the room. She was just too happy.

 


End file.
